WorthTheWait
by IllRatte
Summary: When Gavin asks Nines to accompany him on the annual DPD camping trip, Nines greatly misunderstands what the detective expects from him (Omegaverse, Trans Gavin)


It seemed after almost a year as coworkers, as partners on the police force, Nines loyalty to Gavin had finally paid off.

As he had been made aware of, the department held an annual camping trip, where all of those holding the rank of detective or higher camped out in the woods together. It was a dick measuring contest, to be sure; done in the dead of winter, and with a ban on all technology (minus androids, of course) it was both an excercise in human futility and resilience. And the surly Omega that Nines had grown unfortunately fond of had of course latched onto the idea as wholly worthwhile of his time, even counting his addiction to his phone. So, begrudgingly, Nines had been invited to share a tent with him.

As Gavin peeled off of the winding highway road, lip curled in a disgruntled sneer, Nines stared out at the trees in front of them. There was something peaceful, something primal about them. It sent a flutter through Nines processors.

Sometimes, the alpha felt nostalgia. It was a silly feeling, because it didn't connect back to any of the memories stored in his mental archives, but it remained prominent nonetheless. Something about the primality of alphahood called to him. The connection to his secondary designation had been slight before his deviancy, just another facet of the aggression that Cyberlife had instilled in him. But now, with the deeper connection he held to himself, he found himself longing for times he had never known. When Alphas fended for and hunted for their Omegas, and kept them safe and loved.

"We're here." Gavin grunted, putting the car in park. "Help me get our shit from the trunk."

"Alright." Stepping out of the car, the smallest of smiles lifted Nines face. The air, according to his readings, was chilling. The way Gavin tugged the large jacket he had traded in his leather one for only supported the information. Nines enjoyed it; if he just closed his eyes, he could imagine he was back ages ago, him and Gavin out in the far stretches of the wilderness, searching for a den to weather the night. Of course, their current situation wasn't that far off base.

Hoisting the food and tent over his shoulders, Nines followed Gavin down to the campsite.

The others had already gathered, tents pitched near the center of the grounds that the force had rented. Gavin seemed unperturbed by their tardiness. He only trudged forward, only grunting in reply to the greetings he received.

"Where shall we pitch our tent, detective?" Nines asked.

"Somewhere over there." The Omega gestured farther from the campsite, under the overhang of trees. It was secluded from the others, and quiet. The perfect place for a nest.

Nines lit up. Of course. Of course. It all made sense now. Asking him here, the seclusion, the tension in Gavin throughout their drive. Gavin wanted him to mate him. The thought had crossed his mind many times while he had been with the detective, and now it was coming to fruition.

"Do you want me to do it while you socialize?"

"No. Just get the food out, ok?" The detective raised an eyebrow at him before setting up the tent.

It rubbed Nines the wrong way to let his Omega set up their shelter, their first bonding spot, by himself, but his Omega needed the food.

Rifling through the bag, his frown only deepened as he looked at the contents. Gavin had hardly packed any nutritious food, especially for what they had planned. Still, Nines did the best he could with what was given to him. Perhaps it was a test set forth by Gavin, to tell if he was worthy to mate him. Pulling out a can of beans and hotdogs and buns, he set them besides the trail mix and energy bars Gavin had already taken out. If need be, he could catch a small animal for more protein.

"Hey Tincan! I'm done setting us up." Gavin waved him over. "My sleeping bag is already in, so set your bedding or whatever you use anywhere you like." Brushing past him, he headed over to where a fire already roared.

Nines peeked inside. Gavin had left space in the right side of the tent for whatever bed space they required. While the use of the sleeping bag confused him (surely Gavin would want to cuddle after they performed a mating bond), Nines decided his Gavin was simply prepared in case Nines bedding skills proved to be inadequate. Nines vowed it would not be the case.

Leaving off from the campsite, Nines kept his scanners locked on potential acquisitions. He needed soft materials, and something dry. A tall task for a forest in the middle of winter. Still, Nines perservered.

About a mile from the campsite, he hit success. A tall oak loomed above him, dry brown leaves still attached to its waving branches. It only took a few minutes for Nines to collect the leaves, and after he had gathered dry grass and pine needles, he was ready to return.

By the time he finished making their nest, Gavin was getting quite familiar with other officers on the trip. "Too familiar." Nines thought, eyes narrowing as he looked at the way Gavin curled so closely next to Captain Fowler.

While Nines held nothing but respect for the Beta, the interaction still made his lip curl. Gavin was his Omega, his mate. Not Fowler's.

As he crept closer, he turned on his long distance hearing.

"I think he likes you, Gavin. Maybe he's just nervous you'll try to bite his head off like all of the others." The Beta reached out to nudge Gavin's shoulder, and Nines growled.

"God, don't be weird. We're just partners. Sides, if he likes me so much, then where the fuck is he?"

Captain Fowler frowned. "Maybe he's still preparing the food. It could be a love gesture for him." As Fowler again touched Gavin, this time as a ruffle to his hair, it all fell into place. The soft, teasing look on Fowler's face. The long suffering but not ill-intended sigh Gavin gave at the affection. The way Gavin curled towards him, as if for protection. The Captain was a fatherly figure to him, a bearer of advice in choosing mates. Nines smiled.

Gathering up the food he had left, Nines strode into view. "Captain, Gavin."

"Took you long enough. The fuck were you doing out there?"

The Captain only smirked, making a pointed look between the food Nines carried and Gavin.

"I was simply preparing our bedding. Now, would you prefer one or two hotdogs?"

"Two is good." Gavin grunted, turning back to the Beta besides him.

Dutifully, Nines skewered the meat, bringing it to rest above the flames. Gavin seemed content in conversing with Fowler, so Nines turned his attention to the cooking. Once the food was ready, he presented it to Gavin. The hotdogs sat on top of a bed of beans, and he had placed what little dehydrated fruit that had populated the trail mix next to it.

"Does this satisfy you, Detective?"

"Uhh… sure. Aren't you gonna eat?"

"I have already had my thirium. In fact, because of my few needs in way of sustenance, I am much better equipped to provide for you than a human Alpha." Nines preened.

"Ok weirdo." Gavin commenced feeding himself, seemingly unswayed by Nines' astute self-observations. But at least Nines knew he enjoyed the meal from the short grunts that left Gavin as he ate.

When the plate was cleared, Nines took Gavin's hand. "Is it time to retire to our den, Detective?"

"Den?" Gavin's hand yanked from Nines.

"The tent."

"Fuck, why not. See you tomorrow, Jeff." The Omega gave Fowler a one armed hug, and for the sake of Gavin's privacy, Nines didn't listen to what the Beta whispered in Gavin's ear.

The walk to the tent was silent, Gavin undoubtedly mulling over Nines performances in his little tests.

As Gavin opened the tent flap, a sharp burst of air left him. "The fuck, Nines?"

"What? Is the nest not to your satisfaction?"

"Not to my- you're supposed to keep the nature OUTSIDE the tent. That's why we have it in the first place." Distress rolled off of Gavin in waves, and Nines placed his arms around him soothingly.

"It's natural, Gavin. Like how we used to do it. Come on, if you just lie down you'll see how cozy it is."

"Fucking let go of me!" Breaking from the androids loosened grasp, Gavin set about undressing. Nines watched with rapt attention. The Omega was hairier than most, his body covered in a thick dusting of dark brown hairs. Most tantalizing was the thicket that gathered at his groin, where Nines could smell Gavin's musky odor. The sleep shirt Gavin put on hung loosely over his chest, still giving Nines a nice view of Gavin's body while covered. So did dark green sweatpants.

But Nines eyes narrowed as Gavin crawled into his sleeping bag. The Omega tucked a stuffed animal into his arms, nuzzling the faux fur under his nose as he closed his eyes.

Crawling over to Gavin, he peered down at him. His hair was tousled, looking so soft without all of the gel in it. All Nines wanted was to circle around him and bury his nose in it. But that would come later; he needed to claim Gavin first.

Placing a hand on Gavin, he turned him onto his back, his other hand going straight for his shirt. He only stopped when the Omega slapped him.

"The FUCK are you doing??"

"I'm mating with you. Is that not what you desire?"

"Why The fuck would I want that here?" Gavin was panting, green eyes wide and chest heaving.

"I built a nest for you, and fed you, and you even consulted your father figure for advice on our mating. Obviously, you wished for our Bonding to be special." As Nines said it, he felt less and less sure about all of it. Maybe Gavin wasn't testing him.

"I- that's- I'm… flattered that you'd go through the trouble for that, but god, I don't want that out here. And…" Dark red crept across Gavin's sheets as his scent thickened in the air. "I'm not ready to bond, ok?"

Nines sat back on his knees, looking away in contrition. "Of course, Detective. If you wish, I can find space in Connor's tent to spend the night in. You won't have to deal with my advances."

"Christ, it's ok." Gavin grabbed his hand. "Didn't say I didn't like you, just that I'm not ready. In fact, I… wouldn't mind if you wanted to do something right now. Not, not a mating bond. But something."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Something playful entered Gavin, and the Omega dropped on his back, hooking his fingers into the waistband of his sweatpants and yanking his garment down.

Gavin's cock twitched in the open air, his cunt already dripping slick. Nines wasted no time, jamming his face against Gavin's opening and lapping like his life depended it. The Omega yelped at the sensation, but Nines grabbed his hips to still them. Gavin was wet and warm and heady all around him, the rough hairs and scent all but smothering Nines.

Angling his tongue up, Nines circles it around the throbbing dick that poked out from Gavin. The little bundle of nerves twitched and squirmed in his mouth, Gavin shuddering with it. The shudders heightened as Nines pinched and kneaded at Gavin's lower lips with his fingers, massaging the skin and gathering slick before slipping two fingers into Gavin, one in his cunt and the other in his puckered asshole. Gavin's back arched, a loud yowl ripping from his throat as he clenched tight around Nines. Hot slick splashed out of him, Nines eagerly lapping it up.

As Nines licked the last remnants of Gavin's cum from his fingers, the Omega struggled upright, a hand reaching for Nines crotch.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to return the favor, dumbass." Gavin huffed. His chest still heaved from his earlier orgasm.

Gently grabbing his hand, Nines pushed it away. "Not now, honey. I haven't earned it." Before Gavin could protest, Nines curled into his side, laying against the detective. He felt so warm against him, so right, and even if they weren't bonded yet, the closeness was still more than enough. Gavin's hair was so soft against him, like the lightest of kisses on his cheek. "Besides, having you here is better than any sex."


End file.
